When Black and White Worlds Collide
by zoruarules4
Summary: When Reshiram's Trainer dies, Reshiram has to find out who sent the dagger that took Black's life away before time runs out. A person named Grey helps Reshiram and has some interesting information about the unknown assasin. The world rests on this info. Let the cat and mouse game commence!
1. Murder

**When Black and White Worlds Collide**

**I do not own Pokémon or anything to do with the characters. I now have done the Disclaimer.**

**Cobalion x Reshiram**

**Chapter 1**

Black POV

**Autumn**

It was a bright, sunny day in Nacrene City, the city of art and culture. Today Drayden would like to see me for some reason. I already beat Alder and the Gym Leaders but Drayden said it was a special thing he would like me to see. It is strange though, I have already seen him two days before this, I wonder what he would like me to see.

I pulled out a Poke Ball and threw it into the air. 'Reshiram, come out! There are no Water-Types around!' Reshiram appeared in a ball of green light.

'_Fine.' _it said.

'Reshiram! Fly!' I hopped onto its warm white back and commanded, 'To Opelucid City!'

As I flew, I saw Twist Mountain and the high green hills and trees of Unova. We finally landed in front of the Dragon type Gym. Drayden is my father.

I found out about that when I battled N and won. Reshiram sighed and remembered the final battle.

_Flashback ( 7 years ago )_

_Reshiram _POV

_N shouted to Zekrom 'Thunderbolt, Zekrom!'_

_Zekrom leaped into the air and its black tail started turning blue. _

_The place creaked as if two-hundred Bouffalant were charging through._

_I was feeling bad because it looked as if N's dream would come true._

_Humans and Pokémon were going to be separated forever._

_Then, without thinking, I charged into Zekrom._

"_You can't do this!" I yelled desperately at Zekrom._

_I unleashed a wave of red flame and the flame attack slammed into Zekrom knocking the beast over._

_Zekrom got up from his fall and looked coldly at N._

_N glanced at Black coldly as well. Black stood his ground though and he returned the gaze back at N._

'_You have won the battle of the two dragons. I am going to Kanto and the other regions to stop people like you from ruining my plans. We shall meet again, Black Kyremo.'_

_He hopped onto Zekrom and flew away, never to be seen again._

_I sighed and moved my sharp grey claws on my great white arm._

'_N needs to learn that humans love and work alongside Pokémon,' Black said calmly like his usual self. 'I wonder whether he will ever learn that life lesson.'_

_End Of Flashback_

Reshiram POV

Black has always been different from my other trainers. He is fast minded, quick, not so easy to judge, kind and many more things. He has changed much since I first saw him as a stubborn ten year old.

Black jumped from me and landed on his two feet, perfectly. Black looked around, shifty and looked a bit edgy to his usual calm self.

'I wonder when they will come out,' Black said looking around with a stern look on his face. 'Normally Drayden has someone here to greet us but this place looks as if it hasn't been used for over ten years,' Black crouched down to think. He was there for a second then with a look I have never seen before appeared on his face. 'We need to get you out of here and fast,'

'Why?' I demanded off from him. He got up and turned around. 'Because-'

A silver dagger slid through the air like a slithering snake, slid right through Black's chest and straight into his heart.

Black fell to the ground in a big pile of blood.

His eyelids were closed and he lay still as a stone.

Blood was trickling down his chest and the dagger lay on the ground dripping blood.

I gathered the dead corpse of Black in my arms and cried.

'_Noooooooo!'_

Every human came to watch the passing of Black Kyremo.

_2 Weeks Later_

A funeral was on.

Every Trainer and person my best friend knew were there. None of them actually cared for him but was really there for the after dinner.

I was dressed formally in a black dress with a black veil fit for a funeral but since I was a Pokémon that really didn't work out for me.

A priest were there, clearly to say those 'sad' words that signed the afterlife contract that led Black to the graveyard that soon was going to be his resting-place forever.

'We are here to commerate the passing of Black Kyremo. He was a calm, kind, quick person who gained everyone's support and trust. May he rest in peace.' The priest prayed to Kyrem to keep Black safe and bowed his noble head.

Three Gurderr and five Sawk carried his coffin to the graveyard and dug a hole. The workers lowered Black's coffin into the hole and filled the emptiness called a hole with dirt.

**Chapter End**


	2. The Meeting

**Hope you like it. Sorry it has taken a while**

**Chapter 2**

In an unknown building on the Seafoam Islands in the great Johto region, the Legendaries of all regions were having a meeting of great importance.

'How did this unfortunate incident happen, Reshiram?' asked a small-rodent-like Pokémon.

'A silver dagger flew through the air and slid right in Black's chest, Victini,' I answered back at him. Victini was the leader of the Legon. Legon is the Senate of Pokémon. My best friend and vice president of the Legon, Cobalion was shaking his noble head.

'No, this can't be! I saw a hooded man while flying near Opelucid City, on Route 9.' Giratina said shocked. 'Even though I don't belong to this mysterious region.' Giratina is a Pokémon who resides in Sinnoh, which is a region only five thousand metres away from Unova.

'Hmm. Something's telling me you're not feeling well.' Celebi said, looking at me worriedly. 'Maybe you should go back to Dragonspiral Tower and sleep for a thousand years.'

'Are you crazy? Then I would never wake up and some Trainer would have to do the process all over again.' I screamed at Celebi who sat calmly like my scream was no importance to her.

I broke out in tears and sat down on a velvet purple chair. 'And with my bad luck, that Trainer would be stubborn and selfish like Black was when I first met him.'

'What happened? Did you hurt yourself?' A young boy appeared out of the blue in the hallway. He had chestnut hair with grey eyes. He had a hood on and underneath he had a dark green shirt on with a black jacket. He had black jeans and a white belt made of pure gold.

All the legends suddenly turned to battle mode, baring their sharp jagged teeth and charged at the boy who dodged orderly and landed on one of the ceiling's edges. He looked at us with a serious look.

'STOP! He is my friend!' Victini shouted, or rather screamed. The others were in a pouncing pose, all except me who was still in shock. 'He can help us.'

'How do you know? He could be an assassin for all we know.' Moltres angrily said to Victini, his face hot with anger and frustration. Lugia calmed Moltres down with soothing sounds and movements which did help him but made him look like an idiot to me.

'This is Grey. He is the progenitor of Pokémon. He may look weak, but he is powerful when his inner self is awakened, as he has all legendary abilities and moves. Just like you, Mew.' Victini said. 'You may come back down.'

'Okay,' Grey said landing on his feet with a stern expression on his face. 'I smell pizza. Is this a meeting where we get to have pizza?' Grey said with a sudden jolt of expression which surprised me, twirling his skull shaped necklace that hung around his neck but stopped after the rest of us looked curiously at the boy.

Grey followed the smell of pizza to the kitchen, where Mew's brother, Mewtwo, was cooking homemade margherita pizza. I followed Grey into the kitchen for a curious reason.

Mewtwo turned around and had a curious look on his scar-filled face. 'What are you bleedin' doing down here? I thought humans weren't allowed to bleedin' attend a meeting.' Mewtwo saw me behind him and stepped back to retain his dignity.

'Ok, fine. Have a yummy sample of my Italian cheese pizza,' Mewtwo handed us both a white plastic dinner plate of two pizza pieces.

'Delicious, I didn't know Legendaries could cook so well,' Grey said then he turned around and saw me with tomato sauce on my cheek.

He wiped the sauce off my white cheek using a black handkerchief. 'Red doesn't really go with white. Here, I'll wipe it off for you.'

Then we went back to the meeting. 'Where were you guys? Ho-oh questioned us.

'Kitchen. Yummy pizza. Mewtwo.' I said with a smile. Grey rolled his eyes for some reason. He is older for his years which really annoyed me.

'In other word's tasting pizza,' Grey said annoyed by the phrase before. 'Now what matters do you need to discuss with the other's, you have made me interested.' Grey said curiously with another sudden expression.

'Umm I am afraid that the rule stands that no humans are allowed to attend the meeting,' Ho-oh said nervously to him.

'Too bad, I could of helped with you search for Black's killer. I know a friend who has direct connections with a secret organization that specialises in murders,' Grey said mysteriously then walked away.

'He really scares me,'Ho-oh whispered to me after he was nowhere in sight.

'Yes he has that aura, doesn't he,' I whispered back at him then we went back to the meeting.

**End of Chapter**


	3. Answers

Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long so enjoy**

After the meeting ended, Reshiram, Grey, and Cobalion(since he was Reshiram's best friend), went out for lunch.

'So, what do you want to talk about? I'm doing….' Cobalion began.

Cobalion was one Pokémon that couldn't ever shut up when something happened.

In other words, he was a complete chatterbox.

Grey, on the other hand was a quiet person almost all of the day.

'Yeah, I know that Reshiram has to spend her entire life mourning so why, why does you have to make it even more complicated?!' Cobalion argued to Grey.

'Then why don't you guys work together to solve the case and I'll join you. Anybody up for a chamomile tea?' Grey calmly replied.

Reshiram sighed.

The waiter followed by a happy pink Audino gave them their drinks and left.

Grey sipped his tea while Cobalion and Reshiram hungrily drank their milkshakes.

'Where do you want to start? I got an idea!' Reshiram excitedly asked Grey.

'Drayden. He might know something since he has view of the entire city.' Grey said to Reshiram.

'OK.' Reshiram replied.

The three, two Legendaries and the progenitor, walked out of the café then crept to one of the alleys so no Trainer could try to catch the Pokémon that walked and talked to Grey.

'Go to Route Nine in Unova. Then search for Drayden, he'll be there.' Grey said to Cobalion and Reshiram.

'I'll meet you there. Cobalion can race on water as that's one of his legendary abilities. And Grey, as the progenitor, can you become a water-type Pokémon?' Reshiram sighed.

'Yes. I will be an illusion Lugia, for illusions can do normal things like underwater swimming.' Grey dove under the near crystal-blue waters and leapt up into the air.

The illusion looked exactly like the Legendary Pokémon, but it had blood-red eyes.

'I will see you at the path.' the illusion Grey whispered.

The three separated and flew, swam, whatever you could say what was a doing word.

When Reshiram, human Grey, and clumsy Cobalion arrived at the path, they could see a corpse laid on the ground.

It looked like Drayden.

_Drayden!_

'The idiot killed my Trainer's father. How dare he!' Reshiram cursed and started to carefully overlook Drayden's deceased dead corpse.

'Hmm. No burn marks and no strangle marks. Also there isn't a dagger on the ground dripping blood. It seems as if the murderer shot the Gym Leader,' Grey muttered to Reshiram, taking notes.

'I may be able to revive him but I haven't any potion to do it. Poor man. He must have been terrified.' Cobalion sighed.

Grey was thinking of a plan that might find the murderer of Black Kyremo.

'Guys, let's search for the killer at Kyrem's Chasm. I thought out the clues out and I found out something from the archives. Apparently the killer, known as Ghetsis Plasma, has a grudge against Black because of the fight with N many years ago,' Grey took a deep breath and continued, memorising the archive.

'Ghetsis wanted revenge and killed Black, hoping that he'll be able to rule Unova forever. But, with the strength and knowledge we have, I know we'll be able to defeat Ghetsis. Any questions?' Grey announced.

No one held up their paws or hands, since Reshiram and Cobalion were the only ones there.

'Then tomorrow, we're going to Kyrem's Chasm to fight the serial killer!' Cobalion said.

'We will set up camp in the village near the Chasm. Then we will prepare and find this so-called killer "Ghetsis Plasma". It's your fault if we get killed when we face off against the killer of Black.' Cobalion said to Grey, glaring angry looks at him.

The trio headed off into the orange blooming sunset, knowing that the fight will be a matter of life and death.

End of Chapter


	4. Grey

**Hey, people, frustrating chapter so you better review or I will send the Grim Reaper after you. **

**Chapter 4**

Reshiram POV

I, Cobalion, and Grey walked the forest looking for an ideal camp.

Our feet crunched the soft brown dirt that lay below our feet and unstable mossy rocks broke as we walked over them.

Cobalion always tried to strike up a annoying conversation about Black.

I just told him to shut up and keep walking.

Things about Black, I keep _secret_.

Suddenly Grey stopped and smiled.

'What's up?' I asked him.

'Thus this is the place where camp will be.' Grey said in a cold, menacing tone that shook me to my very core.

I stepped back, accidently bumping Cobalion.

'I'll gather firewood. You will set up tents,' Cobalion ordered me. 'Grey. You will patrol the camp.'

Cobalion ran off in the forest, the golden orb in the sky, was starting to set into the darkness of the night.

Grey just sat in a dark corner, his head drooping down sadly.

I walked over to him, wondering what he was sad about.

He never does what he's doing right now.

'Grey, what's wrong?' I questioned him.

'I miss my parents. They were killed mysteriously during a visit to Dragonspiral Tower,' he answered back at me. 'I was just left with my father's necklace.'

Grey showed me it. It shown like diamonds in a crystal sea. The pendant was shaped like a silver fang from a white tiger.

I looked at him, confused at what the information he told held. 'Murdered,' the thought was held in my head. 'Mysteriously killed, Black, maybe the same person did it.' I wondered, looking at Grey. Wouldn't be the first time, coincidence played a part in fate.'

'Some things are better not told to people.' Grey shook his chestnut-haired head and stood up, walking to the tents I had just put up.

'I thought about something. What are you going to do after the murder case?' I asked him again, trying to get off topic.

'Wander around the region, looking for an important person in my private life, the usual,' Grey muttered, going inside one of the tents.

'What do you mean look for an important person?' I questioned him curiously.

'I said, some things are better not told!' he shouted at me, and it rang to me suddenly.

_Grey's parents were murdered by Ghetsis, in revenge for ruining his plan to rule Unova! _

'_Grey._' Those thoughts were the last thing before I fainted.

Six Hours Later

I woke up in a room with medical things around me, and a IV drip was on my hard white body.

A pulsating scar was on my chest and I touched it.

A string of memories hit me.

When I hatched from an egg, my first battle, meeting Black, battling N and Zekrom, beating Alder, Black's cold, blood-filled death, meeting Grey, it all came back to me.

Then a memory I had never seen before hit me.

_**Memory**_

_**I and Black saw Dragonspiral Tower, hurrying to the entrance.**_

'_**Reshiram, do you think it's safe?' Black questioned me.**_

'_**Sure. Let's go!' I said excitedly.**_

_**Black and I pushed the crumbling old silver doors open.**_

_**Suddenly I heard a sound that looked like a bullet sound.**_

_**Suddenly I turned around and saw two ghostly corpses that lay on the ground.**_

_**A chestnut haired child cried as he looked sadly at the two adults.**_

_**One of the corpses was a male that looked like the child, and the other was a silver-long-haired woman.**_

_**Both had gun wounds in their chests and foreheads.**_

'_**Uh, uh Reshiram, let's get out of here!' Black nervously screamed and dragged me out of the tower that the male child and the two adults was in.**_

_**End of Memory**_

_That child was a younger version of Grey and those corpses were his parents!_

'Cobalion! Grey!' I said quietly.

Suddenly the door opened and I saw the rest of the bunch at the Pokémon meetings.

Victini stepped closer to me and observed my body. 'You were attacked by Ghetsis in your chest and you lost lots of blood. Nurse Lugia just happened to be passing by and she saw you,' 'Then you were hurried to a Pokémon Centre. When she's not battling, she works on a medical degree.'

'Tell me everything! Everything you know about Grey's past. That will secure the evidence.' I looked Victini in the eye sternly.

No one cannot disobey the Reshiram Eye.

'Fine. It goes like this….'

**End of Chapter **

**Sorry it took a while. I am just so wondering – is there going to be a SEQUEL after all? Nah. Grey and Reshiram have some work to do.**

**Writing the sequel for me! It's good having anime and powerful progenitor OCS. RESHIRAM ISN'T A OC, OK! Everyone knows that, except the Host Club that lives in my house, in the spare room/basement. Darn you Tamaki Suoh‼!**


	5. The Solved Mystery

Why do people not review this?! Now read the chapter you idiots and review. NO OFFENCE

Chapter 5

Reshiram POV

Victini spoke to me quietly, blood suddenly rushing to my fluffy white head.

Turns out Grey was once royalty, his fortune ruined angrily by N and Ghetsis. N ended up executed while Ghetsis escaped the day before his trial.

Grey simply ran away from his palace in hiding, till the legend of Unova, aka Victini found the four year-old in the destroyed Dragonspiral Tower, convinced it was a human.

Victini found out later that the little Grey was actually the progenitor of Pokémon after Grey showed him his scar which only the progenitor has, a silver and scarlet dragon.

Grey grew up in Victini's care, learning how to use his new powers and his inner self.

Victini told the progenitor all about it.

As he grew, the necklace strengthened and created new powers for the prince of power to use against Ghetsis mainly.

The necklace was called "Ryuk", the protecter of Grey's inner.

Haruka and Jai Dragoni, Grey's parents and royalty of Unova created the necklace to seal the powers.

After it was safe enough, Victini gave the two worried parents their child and slowly gave his word about the "inner self" thing.

Jai, the female and Haruka, the male understood and took care of their clearly powerful child for years.

When Grey was finally 14, they let him go into Unova by himself.

Back to the pre_se_nt, I was staring immensely at Victini, my eyes looking at each legend. 'Is this true?'

They nodded dumbly.

Probably because of the royal thing, because of my medical condition.

Suddenly two grand looking adults stepped into the room.

I recognised them from the flashback I had.

_Jai and Haruka Dragoni, Grey's parents!_

I bowed and put out my snow-white paw to shake. 'Reshiram, Your Highnesses.'

Jai took my hand and looked me in the eye with her emerald-green stinging eyes. 'Hello, Reshiram Safforn. You feel good?'

I shook my head smiling weakly. 'I thought you and Haruka were dead.'

Something about her was making me tremble with fear, something that made my red, flowing blood spill out of my neck, literally.

Haruka saw me in a sudden pool of blood, screaming. 'Victini, Reshiram's blood is killing her! Jai, how could you do this?'

Suddenly _Zekrom, _of all Pokémon ran in, noticing spilling blood on the porcelain floors. 'Reshiram! Who did this!?'

All of them, excluding Jai, pointed at the Dragoni queen.

Haruka screeched, blood covering every metre of my body. 'Jai, don't do this, please! Don't kill your blood-relative!'

Jai ignored Haruka and forced Ho-Oh to pull of her necklace.

A blinding light suddenly filled the room, three familiar, humorous, voices shouting out their names.

'Grey!'

'Cobalion!'

'Ghetsis!'

'Hey, shut up, Cobalion.'

'Sorry Ghetsis.'

'Ash!'

'Who the heck are you?'

'I'm a Pokémon Master.'

Ghetsis kicked out the unsuspecting Ash out the door, literally.

Zekrom glared at Ghetsis. 'Why the heck are you guys here? I was about to launch Fusion Bolt onto Jai for she is slowly killing Reshiram! And why is the murderer of Black here?'

Jai cackled, gazing evilly at Grey and I. 'Don't you get it? _I _killed Black, _not _Ghetsis. I set up that archive book. I sent that dagger used to kill White!'

I glared at the mad Dragoni woman. 'You, of all Pokehumans, killed my trainer's favourite only sister! You will die!'

I got out of the medical bed spilling blood and stood angrily at Jai.

I did the same thing that I did to Zekrom seven and a half years ago.

I filled my body with powerful fire, then spat out at the woman. 'Take my power, do anything you want, but take Blue Flare!'

The room was filled with blue, pulsating, powerful, fire.

Jai fell to the floor, slowly dying.

She suddenly transformed into ashes and Haruka cheered. 'Yes. My bossy wife is dead!'

He danced annoyingly and we in a now sarcastic mood glared at him.

I hugged each person happily, the last being Grey.

I whispered quietly into his ear and sighed. 'I am sorry about your mother, even though I was angry.'

Grey smiled sadly. 'Don't worry, my Reshiram. This marks a new era for Unova.'

Zekrom, Ghetsis, and Cobalion hugged me despicably.

Blood was beginning to disappear. I looked across at Victini. 'Why is my blood disappearing?'

Victini smiled and shook his noble leader head wisely. 'Jai's dead. Everything that she ever hurt is healing.'

Reshiram grinned. 'That also means Black's death?'

'Yep.'

**3****rd**** person**

Back in the graveyard near Challenger's Cave, Black slammed open his coffin and looked around, his eyes suddenly a scarlet colour.

His hair was suddenly silver and his skin was snow-white.

Only thing Victini forgot to tell Reshiram about the side effects – Black is now a Level C Pokehuman!

**End of Story**

**I liked to end the story at Chapter 5! Wonder what I'm gonna call this final chapter – The Solved Mystery! That sounds like a story title! Whatever**


End file.
